Tiger Jackson
How Tiger Jackson joined the Tourney Tiger is a mysterious man who entered the "Smash Bros. Tourney 2" dressed in clothes inspired by the golden age of soul music. His polished capoeira moves look quite similar to those used by Eddy, but the nature of the relationship between these two fighters remains a mystery. Classic Mode Ending Movie Tiger disco kicked Derick Lynch four times. When near exhausted, the U.R.D.A. commander prepared to fire his shotgun. He yelled "Die, you fool!" but when he fired, Tiger swirled away and said "Let's get funky!" and did six dance-like attacks on the U.R.D.A. leader. He kicked him and sent Lynch falling to his death. Sometime later, a mariachi was performing in Mexico. Tiger came in and declared, "Okay, boys and girls! Listen to what I have to say; This party needs to be more boogie!" Then, disco music began to play and Tiger dances then pointed his finger into the air and said "I feel good!" while the crowds cheered. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Tiger: *Play 400 Matches in Vs. Mode. *Create him on Custom Costume Builder with Eddy. For both of these options, the player must brawl Tiger on the Snoop Dogg stage. After defeating Tiger, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Tiger Jackson, are we back n the 70's?". He will be seen left of Jeannie, right of Sonya (Mortal Kombat), above Charizard, and below Bowser. Special Attacks Note: His moves are exactly the same as Eddy does. Caibrio (Neutral) Tiger cartwheels briefly into the air and bringing his leading foot down on the opponent. Lanbrio De Subac (Side) Tiger hops forward with one foot while delivering a roundhouse kick with the other, then landing with that foot while delivering a backward-facing kick with the first. Lecandrio Le Sou (Up) Tiger leaps up and forward into the air while delivering a slashing kick(s). Spinning Beat (Down) Tiger performs three jumping, high-kicking splits kicks, Lanbrio De Samba (Hyper Smash) Based on Dee Jay's Super Street Fighter IV Super Combo. Tiger performs a Lanbrio De Subac, two flip kicks, a small Lecandrio Le Sou and a final flip kick. Lanbrio De Marracas (Final Smash) Based on Dee Jay's Super Street Fighter IV first Ultra Combo. Tiger performs a short backflip and spins his torso backwards . He then performs a series of slashing dread kicks and jackknife kicks, and finishes with a powerful shock wave slash. Victory Animations #Tiger peforms the Barbed Wire infinitly. #Tiger dances and strikes a pose. # Trivia *He was a pallete swap of Eddy, because he has the same moves, but diffirent attributes. Like in Tekken Tag Tournament 2, he now has his own character select slot. *Tiger shares his English voice actor with Sonic, Chris Redfield, and Keiji Maeda. *Tiger shares his Japanese voice actor with Zangief. *The default rival of Tiger Jackson is Derrick Lynch. Miyabi is the second rival of Tiger Jackson. Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers